The Wizard of Las Vegas
by Sunset
Summary: A sand storm, a flying lab and one dead witch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sara Sidle was having a gray day. The kind of day where while nothing went completely wrong, nothing went all that right either. To begin with, she'd been called to a scene early, and finding nothing to wear that was both clean and suitable (she'd supposed wearing a souvenir tee-shirt from a college concert trip to see Pink Floyd would most likely be frowned upon) she'd settled for a blue and white gingham blouse that had been a Christmas gift from a well meaning neighbor two years previous. When she'd arrived at her crime scene, having driven all the way out to Lake Mead, it turned out to be not an actual crime scene at all, but the unfortunate death of two young picnicking lovers who had died from what appeared to be the unfortunate effects of sun bathed egg salad sandwiches. Nevertheless, Sara being the diligent professional she was took what was left of the picnic into evidence, just in case bad mayonnaise had nothing to do with their deaths.

The couple had brought with them on their picnic a precocious little black dog, which took to barking at every law enforcement officer who arrived on the scene. Everyone that is, expect Sara. And when animal control radioed their ETA was hours off, (a group of monkeys had broken away from the circus and everyone was busy) the task of taking the dog back to the city was volunteered to Sara. Which was how she ended up walking down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab with a dog tucked under her arm, and a picnic basket swinging from her hand.

The lab seemed a bit more active than normal, people rushing around a bit faster. She stopped by Grissom's office to check in and maybe see what all the fuss was about.

"Hi," she greeted from the doorway.

"Sara, I'm glad you're back," Grissom answered, sticking two file folders into his briefcase before he slipped into his jacket.

"What's going on? Big scene?"

"Haven't you been listening to your police band?"

"No, the dog didn't like it; she did however seem to like Diana Ross."

"Dog?" Grissom finally looked up and noticed the ball of black fur tucked under her arm.

"I've been calling her Rosanna."

"Why's that?"

Sara shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well," Grissom picked up his briefcase and met her in the doorway. "There's a sandstorm headed toward us. The city is shutting us down, for insurance reasons. Log in your evidence and go home."

"What am I supposed to do with Rosanna?"

"Is she a suspect?" Grissom seemed a little more serious than Sara would have thought.

"No," she answered, just as seriously.

"Then take her home with you until we can turn her over to animal control. Make sure you get home soon, that storm isn't going to wait." And with that, he was gone.

Sara looked at Rosanna, who looked back up at her with big black eyes and licked her lips. "Yeah, you're probably hungry, aren't you?" She turned and headed down the hall toward the kitchen.

"The Lions and Bears are playing, if you guys come over, we could watch," Greg's voice greeted Sara and Rosanna as they entered the kitchen. As Sara walked in, she saw Greg licking bits of chocolate cake off his fingertips. "Ding Dongs are the best," Greg declared with pleasure.

"Ding Dongs are just Cupcakes with out the squiggles. Hey Sar, whatcha got there?" Warrick nodded toward Rosanna, snuggled under Sara's arm.

"Her owners were vics at my scene, animal control wasn't going to show up for a while, so I brought her back with me," Sara explained as she placed Rosanna into Warrick's lap and made her way to the refrigerator in search of something the dog could have for dinner.

"Sara!" Greg jumped up and pulled a bowl out of a cabinet. "I'm trying to get a sand storm party going, wanna come? Movie or two, some dinner." Greg upped the ante as he filled the bowl with water.

"Hey ya'll," Nick entered the kitchen. "You know, its nights like this make me wish I had a girlfriend."

"You can have my wife," Warrick muttered.

"Man, you've gotta get the stones and go ahead and file. Who's this?" Nick scratched Rosanna behind the ears

"Sara's dog," Greg leaned back against the sink, the bowl of water in his hands.

Sara stood up from her crouched position in the fridge with a slice of cellophane covered apple pie in her hands. "It's not-"

"Hello. What's everyone going to do with the unexpected evening off?" Sophia walked in. "And what do we have here?" She walked over to where Warrick and Rosanna sat. Rosanna began to growl.

"Sara's dog," Nick answered.

"She's not my dog, she was at my scene." Sara really didn't want to explain it again.

"Well, then she belongs at animal control. I can take her if you'd like." Not waiting for an answer, Sophia reached for Rosanna who, in response, began to bark again.

"Hang on, maybe this'll help," Greg began, taking two steps before he tripped over his own feet, sending the bowl of water flying through the air, splashing directly on to Sophia.

"Arg," Sophia said and cursed under her breath, holding out her wet arms.

"Oh! Here, I'll get…" Greg grabbed a towel and began to pat Sophia's soaked shirt.

"Thank you, Greg," Sophia was irritated at being wet, and even more so that she was being felt up, even if he didn't realize he was doing it. "It's not a big deal," she waved off Greg's apologies. "I'm not made of sugar, I won't melt." She snatched the towel from Greg's hands. "At least I'm headed home anyway." She paused at the door. "You should really get going too, everyone else has cleared out, you are the last four in the building."

"Okay," the men chorused.

Warrick stood up, setting Rosanna gently on the floor. Sara walked over and put the plate of apple pie down in front of her. The dog sniffed it twice and started to wolf it down.

"So," Greg began and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Sand storm party, my house?"

Warrick and Nick looked at each other. "Yeah, what the hell," Warrick answered.

"Great!" Greg nearly jumped in place. "See ya there." He was out the door.

"Sara, you coming?" Nick asked as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," she pointed to the picnic basket. "I'm gonna log that in first."

"Ok," Warrick followed Nick out the door. "Don't be long, I've seen those storms, and they move faster than you think."

"Hey guys!" Greg's excited voice came floating down the hall from the door, "look, a rainbow!"

Sara raised a hand in goodbye then she and Rosanna were alone.

A few minutes later, Rosanna properly fed and having drunk extensively from the refilled bowl of water, Sara scooped the dog up, grabbed the picnic basket and headed off down the hall. The wind outside was howling furiously, and for the first time, Sara began to feel an edge of worry creeping in. "Come on, you and I need to get out of here."

Rosanna whimpered a little as Sara took the bagged and tagged egg salad sandwiches out of the basket and stored them in the trace labs fridge. When she turned around, Rosanna was gone.

"Rosanna?" Sara called out, hoping she wouldn't have to chase down the small dog throughout the lab. Or, worse yet, have to clean something up.

"Rosanna?" She called again, and saw the lip of the picnic basket move a little and a black nose push though. "Rosanna?" Sara bent down and lifted the lid, finding the dog huddled down against the wicker. Black eyes blinked up at her. "Well, ok, I guess it's as good a place as any for you right now." She slid the basket on to her arm and headed toward the parking lot.

The walls were shuddering and through the windows it looked like the Strip had lost electricity, it was so dark out. The entire building began to shake and wobble, the ceiling cracked, even the floor began to quiver under her feet, and Sara had a strange momentary sensation, just like when a plane first leaves the ground. She had to push on the door with all her might, straining against the force of the wind holding the door closed. When the door did open just enough for Sara to step through, a gust of wind hurled her back and against a wall, where she hit her head and fell to the floor in a slump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She was awakened by a shock, so sudden it made her catch her breath and wonder what had happened. Rosanna had climbed out of the basket and sat on her stomach, licking Sara's nose delicately.

Sara sat up and rubbed the back of her head where it had connected with the wall. It was no longer dark out; bright light, brighter than Sara had ever seen, streamed in through the windows. It somehow seemed more colorful than any sunlight she'd seen before. Gingerly standing up, Rosanna clutched to her chest, Sara thought she'd go ahead and head home, an evening with the guys watching football didn't seem the best thing for her head just then.

The door opened easily this time, and that bright sun hit Sara directly in the eyes, and in the moment it took for her eyes to adjust, Sara realized it was late evening and the sun should not be up. She wondered just how long she'd been knocked out.

"What the hell?" Sara's eyes fell not upon the parking lot, but on a world that seemed created for a coloring book. Amazingly bright hues greeted her, a rainbow of color shone bright in the brilliant sunshine. Banks of glorious flowers lined a sweet smelling brook that babbled nearby; birds with heads full of colorful plumage sang and flitted from high treetops. Two swirls centered and spread out on the ground forming paths, one green, one blue.

Sara cautiously stepped through the door, Rosanna sniffing at the sweet air. "Rosanna, I don't think we're in Nevada anymore," Sara whispered to the dog.

Giggling erupted around her, and Sara glanced around, looking for the source but finding no one.

"Hello?"

More giggling.

Sara's eyes narrowed a bit. She felt a bit strange, but not at all in danger. "Hello?"

Rosanna woofed and Sara glanced down to find the dog staring up into the sky. Sara followed the dog's line of sight and saw a glittering bubble of pink sparkles wafting gently down from the clouds.

As the bubble reached nearer to the ground, its sparkles brightened and moved faster and faster and suddenly, where the bubble had been stood a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a tight hot pink dress that was too low cut for Sara's tastes. An elaborate crown of white plumage encrusted with pink and crystal stones set upon her head.

"Hi there," said the woman in pink. "I'm Catherine, the Good Witch of the North. And that's my cousin," she cocked a thumb over her shoulder toward the lab, where Sara noticed for the first time, a pair of red sneaker clad feet were sticking out from underneath. The lab had landed on someone!

"Oh my God!" Sara cried and covered her mouth with her fingers. The suddenness of the gesture and her tone of voice startled Rosanna and the little dog wiggled out of Sara's grasp and jumped down, running to hide under the nearest bushes. "I didn't mean to… I mean it was an accident…" Sara's shock had her words stumbling out of her mouth.

"Hey," Catherine the Good Witch said, "don't worry about it, she was a bitch of a witch. But I do have to ask, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not a witch. I don't believe in witches."

"Really?" Catherine the Good Witch cocked an eyebrow, "Try this on for size." And with that she withdrew a long wand from her cleavage and waved it around her head three times, and suddenly, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white gingham blouse, just like Sara's. As Sara's eyes traveled upward, she found herself looking at her own face. "Still don't believe in witches?" asked Catherine the Good Witches voice out of the other Sara's mouth. The wand waved again, and back was the strawberry blonde hair and the tight hot pink dress. Catherine the Good Witch folded up the wand "It's the travel version," she told Sara as she tucked it back into her cleavage from whence it came. "So, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Why, I'm not a witch at all." Sara whispered, awed by the magic. "That was better than Siegfried and Roy! But I am very sorry about your cousin, I don't know what…"

Catherine the Good Witch waved her hand. "Forget about it. As a matter of fact, you've saved my friends from servitude."

"Friends?"

Catherine the Good Witch put two fingers to her lips and a sheer whistle filled the air, "It's ok everyone, you can come out."

Sara glanced around, wondering whom Catherine the Good Witch was talking to. Rosanna came running out of the bushes, her tail wagging excitedly. The dog was quickly followed by a stout little man with a big gold badge pinned to the lapel of his lime green suit jacket and a very large brown top hat upon his head.

Catherine the Good Witch smiled broadly and beckoned to him with her hand, "Ah, Mayor Brass! Come say hello to our guest."

As the little man stepped forward toward them, two women, just as small as the Mayor and each wearing a short black dress and carrying trays, pushed forward through the bushes where they'd been hiding.

"Hello," Mayor Brass said regally.

"Hello," Sara answered and fought the urge to curtsy.

Sara watched as the two little women came closer and another little man poked his head out from behind a tree.

"This is Wendy and Mandy," Mayor Brass introduced. "They're twins."

"Of course they are," Sara noted dryly.

"And that's Archie over there behind the tree," Catherine the Good Witch announced, and as Sara glanced over, Archie disappeared again behind the tree.

"And there's Henry," said one of the twins, (Sara didn't know which one) and pointed toward a flowerpot, Sara saw what she assumed was Henry's head pop up from inside the flower pot, a mound of dirt and a single flower sitting atop his head. "Is she really dead?" asked Henry.

"Well," said a new voice, Sara spun around to see yet another little man with glasses and a white beard. He was wearing a long white coat; he had on a very large white hat, and was walking on candy cane colored stilts. He was followed by an even shorter little man with curly hair and glasses who wore a bright blue outfit that had the letters SD emblazoned across his chest. "As coroner," said the man on stilts, "I must concur, I've thoroughly examined her and she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead."

"But we'll know more when we get her back to the office," said the man with glasses.

"This is all very nice, but please, I just want to go home," Sara pleaded, her headache was getting worse. "Can't you just…" Sara pantomimed waving an invisible wand in the air.

"Oh, no," Catherine the Good Witch shook her head. "For that, you'll have to go see the wiz-" she was interrupted by a boom and a large puff of dark gray smoke, and suddenly there stood a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black backless evening gown and had severely pointed eyebrows, and in her right hand stood a broom.

A tight smile graced Catherine the Good Witch's face. "Hello Cousin Sophia. What took you so long?"

The blonde straightened her shoulders, and her eyes found the lab and her sister's feet sticking out from underneath it. She rushed over, but before she got there, a puff of pink smoke engulfed the red sneakers, and they were suddenly gone. The blonde arrived just in time to grab at only air as the feet (one sock had a hole, the pinky toe stood out) shriveled up and disappeared too.

Frightened, Rosanna jumped into Sara's arms.

"I thought you told me she was dead," Sara whispered to Catherine the Good Witch.

"This is Sophia, the Wicked Witch of the West. That," she pointed at the lab, "was her sister.

Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West spun around. "Where are my sister's shoes?!" She demanded.

Catherine the Good Witch pointed toward Sara's feet. "They're right there, and that's where they will stay." Sara glanced down, and sure enough, the red sneakers were on her feet.

"Give me those shoes!" Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West commanded.

Catherine the Good Witch leaned in and whispered earnestly into Sara's ear, "Don't take them off for anyone!"

"Why does she want them so badly?" Sara questioned in a hushed tone.

"They have very powerful magic," Catherine the Good Witch answered.

"You stay out of this Catherine," Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West screamed.

"Quit with the threats, your magic is of no use here and you know it." Catherine the Good Witch glanced at her nails as if deciding which color polish to choose for her next manicure, obviously an attempt to enrage the other witch.

Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West balked and realized her cousin was right. She shook her broom toward Sara. "I warn you now, I'll get those shoes, I'll get you." Rosanna barked once at Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West and then buried her nose in the crook of Sara's elbow. "And your little dog too."

Another boom and puff of dark gray smoke, and the Wicked Witch was gone.

"Bitch," Catherine the Good Witch said after the smoke dissipated. She turned to Sara. "You're gonna have to high tail it out of town," she told Sara. "Go home."

"But how?" Sara asked.

Catherine the Good Witch cocked a thoughtful eyebrow. "Did ya bring your broom with you?"

Sara shook her head, "No, I told you, I'm not a witch. I don't have a broom."

"Well, as I was saying earlier, you'll have to go see the Wizard."

"The Wizard?" Sara asked skeptically.

"Yes. The Wizard of Las Vegas. He lives in the Neon City. You'll have to walk, luckily for you, those shoes are comfy."

"But how-"

"They'll show you the way," Catherine the Good Witch pointed toward Mayor Brass and the others. "And remember; don't take those shoes off for anyone." Just as she'd arrived, Catherine the Good Witch disappeared into a ball of pink glittering bubbles and floated away.

"Man, people sure do come and go quickly here." Sara looked over at the Mayor. "Ok, how do I get to the Neon City?"

"Oh that's easy, you just have to follow the green bricks," answered the Mayor and pointed toward the green swirled path.

"And that'll take me to him?"

"You bet," the Mayor said and winked.

"Ok, then." She glanced down at Rosanna. "You ready?"

Rosanna barked her approval.

Sara gave the dog a sharp nod of agreement. "Well then, we're off to see the wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a few hours of walking, Sara and Rosanna rounded a curve in the road and came to an intersection; the green brick road broke off into three separate directions. Hundreds of people were walking down all the paths; Sara quickly picked Rosanna up before she got lost in the crowd.

"What do we do now? Which way are we supposed to go?" Sara asked Rosanna. The little dog glanced up and whined a little in answer. Sara tried asking passersby which road lead to the Neon City, but she was either ignored or quickly brushed off.

"Excuse me!" Sara hollered into the busy crowd. "Which way to the Neon City?" She hoped someone_, anyone _would answer.

"Some people go this way," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Sara asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"And some people go that way."

"_Which_ way?" Sara locked eyes with a man dressed in a white tee shirt, jean shorts and black socks with sandals and a large straw hat sat upon his head. A book was tucked under one arm, and he carried a large plastic cup in one hand.

"Of course, some people go both ways," said the man in the straw hat and then waggled his eyebrows.

"Hello," Sara began. "Do you know which road leads to the Neon City?" The man in the straw hat shook his head. And then he nodded. "Make up your mind," Sara pleaded, tired and exasperated.

"Well, that's just it," answered the Straw Hat Man, "I don't have one to make up."

Sara closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "You don't have a what to make up?"

"A mind. That is a brain. I don't have a brain."

"Then how is it that you can speak?" Sara looked around trying to find someone else to get directions from.

"Dunno," said Straw Hat Man, "but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

"They're called politicians," Sara agreed. "Can you please tell me which way to the Neon City? I really need to see the Wizard."

"Whatcha going there for?" Straw Hat Man asked.

Sara sighed. "I'm off to see the wizard, and hopefully he'll send me back home."

"Say, do you think the wizard might give me a brain?"

She shrugged. "He might. There's no harm in asking, I suppose. Do you know the way? We could walk together." The idea of having some company for the walk was very appealing.

"Sure!" Straw Hat Man was excited; he took off his hat and twisted it in his hands. Sara saw his dark hair stood up at odd angles and the spikes tipped with blond. "Imagine! A whole brain all to myself."

"OK, then let's go."

Rosanna's tail wagged fiercely with excitement.

ozozozo

"And that's why I bought this book," Straw Hat Man had the book in his hands and was flipping the pages trying to gain Sara's interest. "It tells how you can beat the system." He flipped the book closed and showed Sara the title. "See, it even says it right there, _21 Ways to Win at 21_."

It was a few hours later, Sara and Straw Hat Man were cresting the top of a hill, and Sara's stomach was beginning to growl. "I don't suppose there's a diner or a buffet around here is there?"

"Huh?" asked Straw Hat Man.

"Never mind," Sara answered defeated. She looked down at Rosanna whose quick pace and excited dance down the green brick road had slowed down some. Sara scooped up the little dog and cradled her. Rosanna heaved a deep sigh, rested her snout on Sara's arm and closed her eyes.

Straw Hat Man and Sara crested the top of the hill and stopped in their tracks, stunned at the sight spread out before them.

Acres and acres of trees. Apple trees. Sara's stomach growled and her mouth began to water at the sight of all those shiny beautiful apples. "Oh my," Sara whispered in awe. "Come on!" She grabbed Straw Hat Man's hand and they raced down the hill.

Neither of them noticed the sleek figure in a black evening gown hiding behind one of the trees. A long blonde ponytail flicked as the figure shrunk back further into the shadows.

Rosanna woke up when she began to jiggle in Sara's grasp and started to bark animatedly, caught up in Sara's excitement.

Sara set the dog on the ground near the edge of the orchard and hurried into the forest, stopping at the first tree and reaching up to pluck down the juiciest looking apple she'd ever seen in her life.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sara looked at Straw Hat Man. He blankly returned her stare and shrugged.

"Who said that?" Sara asked, turning her back on the tree, searching for the source of the voice.

"How'd you like it if someone walked up and plucked something off of you?"

Sara turned back around, and found a craggily looking face sneering back at her from the trunk of the tree.

"Sorry?" she said and felt Straw Hat Man ease up next to her.

"How'd you like it if someone came up and plucked something off of you?"

"I don't suppose I would like it at all," Sara stammered, unsure of the practicality of talking to a tree. She glanced at Straw Hat Man, "I've never seen a talking tree before, and at home, I thought I'd seen everything."

"Come on Sara," said Straw Hat Man, "You shouldn't eat those apples anyway." Straw Hat Man put his fists on his hips. "I heard one girl fell into a deep sleep after eating one."

"That was two towns over," said the tree. "And it wasn't even one of my apples!" The tree was very indignant.

"Says you," said Straw Hat Man and waved a dismissive arm at the tree. "Come on Sara!" He slipped his arm through hers and pulled her back toward the road.

"But I'm hungry!" Sara exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some apples!" Straw Hat Man whispered before sticking his thumbs in his ears and waggling his fingers as he stuck his tongue out at the tree.

"Why you…" said the tree and hurled an apple at them.

Straw Hat Man grinned at Sara as apples came hurtling toward them. "Told ya!"

More apples came flying through the air and Sara and Straw Hat Man ducked and began to gather them up.

One apple flew over Sara's head, and she chased after it, even getting down on her hands and knees to look for it. She'd crawled a few feet before she came across something she never thought she'd find in an apple orchard. A pair of blue suede shoes.

Sara sat back on her heels and her eyes traveled up the owner of the shoes. She saw a white jumpsuit, covered in sequins sewn on in peacock patterns.

"Howdy there momma, what's got ya'll shook up?"

Sara got to her feet to get a better look at him. His hair was black, his jaw was square. He wore a large pair of black sunglasses and a guitar was slung over his shoulder, resting against his back.

"Hello," Sara began.

"Ma'am," he said. "Colonel," he nodded, his eye line just over Sara's right shoulder; she glanced and found Straw Hat Man joining them.

"We're going to Neon City to see the Wizard," Straw Hat Man offered excitedly. "And we've got all these apples…"

"That's great man," the new comer said and sniffled a little.

"Have you…" Sara eased up closer, seeing her own reflection in the dark sunglasses. "Have you been crying?"

"Just a little, ma'am. Got some bad news today. See, I'm a singer, always wanted to be one, but now my manager says I got a tin ear and ain't got no feeling for the song."

"No feeling for the song?" Straw Hat Man asked confused.

Tin Ear Man thumped his chest, "Ain't got no heart."

"No heart?" said Sara and Straw Hat Man at the same time.

"Nope. No heart." Tin Ear Man said and sniffled again.

"Well, let us be the judge of that," Straw Hat Man said. "Sing something for us."

Tin Ear Man slung his guitar around, took a deep breath and began to sing a song that seemed to be about the environment. Something about saving a horse. Sara and Straw Hat Man cringed slightly. Tin Ear Man's manager was right; the tone was flat and off key. Straw Hat Man had a thought and whispered into Sara's ear. She listened as Tin Ear Man kept singing, and then nodded.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much. Well, what'd ya'll think?" Asked Tin Ear Man a moment later when he was done with the song.

"Well," Sara began and tried to use a non-judgmental tone. "We're going to see the Wizard of Las Vegas, I need to get home, and he's going to ask for a brain-"

"And maybe he'll give you heart," interrupted Straw Hat Man.

Tin Ear Man cocked his head. "Ya think?"

"Couldn't hurt to try." Sara comforted. "It couldn't be any more difficult to than giving him a brain."

"Well then, let's head 'em up and move 'em out," said Tin Ear Man, happy with the thoughts of finally getting some heart.

Sara put one last apple into her basket and they headed off back down the green brick road.

"Hey," Straw Hat Man said suddenly and pointed toward a shadow hanging from a tree on the horizon, "Is that…"

"Nope," answered Tin Ear Man. "It's only a crane."

ozozozo

Sara didn't know if she'd gotten used to the flat notes, or if Tin Ear Man's singing was just better than listening to Straw Hat Man's incessant rambling, but the sound of Tin Ear Man's low singing voice, almost a mumble didn't seem so bad.

It wasn't long at all before the trio and the little black dog came upon a shadowed area of the road. It was darker than the rest of the trip had been. A very tall x shaped building blocked out the sky. The building was lit with green lights, and as Sara's eyes traveled upward, she saw a very large, very shiny golden lion perched on top of the building. Sounds of laughter and bells chiming drifted out from inside.

Sara stopped walking, Straw Hat Man stopped chatting, and Tin Ear Man stopped singing. Even Rosanna seemed to understand this part of the road was different; she whined and did a little dance at Sara's feet, wanting to be picked up.

"That's one heartbreakin' hotel," said Tin Ear Man.

"Ya'll don't want to go in there," said a deep baritone voice.

Sara spun around and saw a man in an expensive designer suit leaning against the building. His green eyes pierced through the darkness and his mane of hair was like lambs wool. As the trio watched, the man, cool as a cat, sauntered toward the doors.

"Well, aren't you afraid to go in there?" Straw Hat Man called after him.

Cool Cat turned around quickly. "Me?" he chuckled lowly, "Picture that. No, I'm headed to a high stakes game in there." He paused before turning back around.

"So, why don't cha go on in then?" asked Tin Ear Man. Cool Cat's feet weren't moving very quickly, hardly at all.

Cool Cat turned around again. "I'm going, I'm going, don't push me."

Rosanna barked and Cool Cat nearly jumped out of his skin, and ran to hide behind a tree.

"What…" Straw Hat Man looked around to his traveling companions. "What was that?"

"Hello?" Sara called. "It's just a little dog, she won't hurt you."

Cool Cat came back out from the shadows looking just as calm and collected as ever. "Yeah, sure, I know that. I was…. I thought…"

"You were scared," said Tin Ear Man.

"No, I wasn't…" Cool Cat's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "Yeah, I was. I don't have any courage at all."

"Courage?" asked Sara.

"Bravery, guts, nerve." Cool Cat flicked a silk pocket square from his jacket pocket and dabbed at his eyes.

"Stones," offered Tin Ear Man.

"Balls," added Straw Hat Man.

The three of them looked to Sara for her two cents. Sara shook her head and threw up her hands.

"Yeah, none of them," Cool Cat agreed.

"Well, then, why don't you come with us?" offered Tin Ear Man.

"We're off to see the Wizard of Las Vegas," explained Straw Hat Man.

"He's going to get a brain," Sara pointed to Straw Hat Man, "and he's going to get heart," Tin Ear Man took a bow. "And I need to go home."

"Maybe he can give you some bal- courage." Straw Hat Man glanced guiltily to Sara.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Cool Cat.

As the four of them linked arms and restarted their journey, Tin Ear Man began singing, and the others joined in. None of them knew they were being watched.

Far, far away, on the highest floor of a very tall building, Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West peered into her crystal ball, while her evil monkeys cowered nearby. "So," Sophia the Wicked Witch said "she's made some friends, isn't that just… cute." She said the word with distaste. "Cousin Catherine is no longer around to protect her. I'll get those shoes…." She spun around; the tightly pulled long ponytail swished with the movement. "Hodges, my broom!" she screamed and her highest-ranking monkey was quickly at her side, the requested flying apparatus in his hands. He wore a short red jacket with big gold buttons and a tiny round hat a top his head.

"Yes ma'am, your wish is my command oh beautiful one," Hodges said, trembling at her feet.

Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West grabbed the broom from the cowering Hodges and hopped on to it flying out the window, dark gray smoke trailing in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun had begun to set, but only just, leaving more light than darkness, so when Sara saw the colorful glow on the horizon, just past a field of emerald green grass, she thought her tired eyes might be playing ticks on her. Rich hues of red, blue, purple and yellow highlighted the dusky sky with streaks of color. "The Neon City," Sara whispered under her breath in awe of the journeys end and the possibility of finally going home.

"We're almost there," Cool Cat announced in his smooth baritone voice.

"Is that it?" asked Straw Hat Man, excitement overtaking exhaustion.

"Yep," agreed Tin Ear Man. "That's it. It won't be long now."

"And I'll get a brain," said Straw Hat Man.

"I'll finally have some heart in my songs," said Tin Ear Man.

"I'll have some stones," said Cool Cat.

"And we," Sara said, picking up Rosanna and hugging the dog "will finally get to go home."

"Let's run," shouted Straw Hat Man, anxious to have a brain of his very own.

"Yes, lets!" agreed Sara as she set Rosanna gently back on the green bricks; they joined hands and began to scamper across the field of emerald grass, shiny with dew. Rosanna chased after them, her tail wagging furiously.

The grass was cool and soft, and Sara wished she could take off her shoes and rest her tired feet in the sweet grass, but she knew that Sophia the Wicked Witch would like nothing more than for Sara to do that. Wanting to spare her new friends from having to encounter the witch, Sara left her shoes on and continued.

"Look!" Tin Ear Man pointed toward a bevy of little flitty things that filled the sky and had begun to drift downward.

"Is it snow?" Asked Cool Cat.

"Maybe cherry blossoms," Sara guessed.

"They look like rose petals to me," offered Tin Ear Man.

"Maybe they're rocks," said Straw Hat Man at the same time the group came to the place where the flitty things were suspended just above ground.

"They're butterflies!" Exclaimed Sara, as she lifted her arms and twirled around in circles. "Beautiful butterflies!"

Butterflies of every possible color and design encompassed the small traveling group, flying up, down and all 'round, as if they were playing butterfly games.

Tin Ear Man yawned widely. "Yep, they sure are pretty all right, but so's that grass, I'm gonna lay down a spell and rest some." And so he did, curling up on the sweet cool emerald grass and snoring lightly.

"Me too," agreed Cool Cat, and he laid himself down on the ground, snuggling up with Rosanna, who had rested her snout on her paws and was sleeping peacefully.

"I suppose it has been a very long day, and a little rest couldn't hurt at all, could it?" Sara agreed, yawned and laid herself down on the grass and quickly fell asleep.

"No!" cried Straw Hat Man. "No, no time for rest, we're so close now!" A butterfly landed on his nose and he yawned himself. "Oh, the butterflies! It must be the butterflies!" He grabbed his book on how to win at blackjack and began to swing it through the air, "Shoo! Shoo!" And when only a few of the butterflies heeded him and flew away, Straw Hat Man sank to his knees with exhaustion and before he finally succumbed and fell asleep, he cried out "Help, oh please someone help us, we're so very close!!" As his eyes fluttered closed, he thought he saw a glittering bubble of pink sparkles wafting gently down through the butterflies.

"Well hell," said Catherine the Good Witch of the North. "She almost made it, didn't she? Alright then," with a sigh, she pulled her magic wand out of her cleavage and flicked it over each of them. "Ring a ding ding, time to wakie wakie."

Rosanna, being the smallest of the group was the first to stir and open her eyes, and so, was the only one to see the glittering pink bubble as it floated away. Sara woke next, and picked herself up off the ground. She shook each of her friends in turn, helping them up.

"What happened?" Asked Tin Ear Man.

"It was the butterflies, they made us fall asleep," answered Straw Hat Man.

"How'd we wake up then?"

Each looked to the others for the answer, but the only one who knew, Rosanna, wasn't talking.

zozozo

The gates to the Neon City were tall and wide and closed. Sara tried rapping, but could tell from the noise drifting from inside her knocks had been drowned out. She turned around to face her fellow travelers, exasperated and very tired. "They can't hear the knocking. I don't know how we'll get in."

"Try the knob," offered Cool Cat.

Sara looked at him like he'd just solved a big mystery. "'Course," Cool Cat shrugged off the admiration.

Sara reached out and tried the knob. It turned easily and the doors swung open revealing to them hundreds, maybe a few thousand, people playing noisy games at brightly colored tables. Clinking metal sounds joined in with laughter, everyone was having a wonderful time.

Sara stepped through the doors, and just as Straw Hat Man and Tin Ear Man were about to follow her, a man in a tuxedo abruptly stepped up to Sara, Cool Cat rushed past the other two and placed himself between Sara and the man in the tuxedo.

"Hello," said the man in the tuxedo calmly and tilted his head to one side. "Welcome to the Neon City!" His voice went up an octave and he practically pronounced the exclamation point.

"Thanks," Cool Cat said, backing off just a little.

"We're, uh," Sara began; taken aback a bit by Cool Cat's appreciated, but unnecessary over protectiveness, "we're here to see the wizard please."

"The wizard?" said the man in the tuxedo suddenly all business. "What for, may I ask?"

"Well," Sara began. "He would like courage," Cool Cat lifted his chin just a bit in acknowledgement. "And he would like some heart in his singing voice," Tin Ear Man bowed deeply. "And he would like a brain," Straw Hat Man curtseyed. "And uh," Sara cast curious glance to Straw Hat Man, "and I would like for the Wizard to send me home."

"Well, I am sorry," the man in the tuxedo clasped his hands together, and cast his eyes downward so that he didn't have to actually look them in the eye when he delivered bad news. "But…no one sees the wizard, _I've _never even see the Great Wizard of Las Vegas." Sara's red sneakers caught his eye. "What are those?"

Sara looked down at her feet. Cool Cat looked down at Sara's feet. Tin Ear Man and Straw Hat Man looked down at Sara's feet. None of her traveling companions had noticed the shoes during the journey, and Sara had completely forgotten about them.

"Oh," said Sara, "Catherine the Good Witch gave these to me….After I killed her cousin, the Wicked Witch of the East," she said very casually. From inside the basket, Rosanna barked once in endorsement.

The three male traveling companions glanced at each other, each wondering if the others had known. Then they glanced back at Sara in a kind of wonder.

"Yep," Sara said, no longer in the mood to play, "dropped a lab on her. She's not only 'merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead'." She paused a moment for effect. "So. Do we get in to see the wizard, or do I find out what kind of magic these shoes can do?"

"No, no. Please don't," the man in the tuxedo held up a halting hand. "We'd heard rumors that she was dead, but the stories varied so much." He spoke quickly, his nervous words tumbling over one another. "One said she'd been pushed into an oven, another said she'd turned into a dragon and had been slayed by a handsome prince." He held out his hands in a gesture of concession. "What can one do?"

"One can take us to see the Wizard." Tin Ear Man said.

"Of course, of course, please, follow me," said the man in the tuxedo with one last glance to the red sneakers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the man in the tuxedo led them through the throng of people, the ground beneath their feet began to shake accompanied by a muffled grumbling sound. Cool Cat jumped into Tin Ear Man's arms, trembling.

"What is that?" Straw Hat Man asked, looking around at the crowd who seemed unaffected by the force of nature about to confront them. Some faces looked up and toward the windows, but most people continued on, as if the ground was not about to open up and swallow them.

"It's merely Mount Celine," explained their tuxedo-garbed guide. "She erupts once an hour, you could set your clock by her… if clocks were allowed in the Neon City that is. Ah, here we are!"

They'd arrived at an elevator, and the man in the tuxedo pushed the button for the highest floor. Cool Cat squeezed himself into a corner and pinched his eyes shut. Straw Hat Man pressed himself up against the glass walls and watched the Neon City shrink below them. Tin Ear Man began to sing softly.

The elevator came to a halt with a jolt reminiscent of the lab landing in this land, and Sara's stomach momentarily fluttered. The elevator doors opened to reveal an exquisitely appointed room done exclusively in gold.

"Holy Donald Trump, Batman," Sara muttered under her breath as she stepped off the elevator and squinted against the brightness of the room.

"Holy what who?" asked Cool Cat.

Sara shook her head. "Never mind." She scooped Rosanna up and held her close to her chest so the little dog couldn't get into anything.

"Wow," Straw Hat Man said as he lifted a hand to shade his eyes.

"Yeah," agreed Cool Cat squinting.

"Whatcha all talking 'bout?" asked Tin Ear Man as he slid off his sunglasses, "Oh," he said as he too squinted at the remaining light bouncing off all the gold in the room. He slipped his dark sunglasses back on.

"Who are you?" boomed a voice.

Sara looked around and finally toward the ceiling, as that was where the voice seemed to be coming from. "We're here to meet with the Wizard of Las Vegas."

"What do you want?" The voice boomed again.

Sara licked her lips and squeezed Rosanna just a bit tighter. "Please sir, we need your help." She put a hand on Straw Hat Man's shoulder, "My friend is in need of a brain… And he," she moved on and stood next to Tin Ear Man, "he needs heart. And," Sara moved and took Cool Cat's hand in her own. "He needs courage."

"And you?" Bellowed the voice.

"I just want to go home," Sara said simply.

"And you think I can grant all these things? That I _should_ with nothing in return?"

"Well… yeah." Sara answered matter of fact. "What is it that you want?"

"Bring me the broom of the Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West," declared the voice.

"We'll have to kill her to get her broom away from her."

"Yep," said the booming voice.

The voice was silent and Sara began to think he'd left the building. Or maybe he'd been attacked by his own butterflies and fallen asleep.

"What the hell do we do now?" Tin Ear Man asked exasperated.

Sara lifted her chin, squared her shoulders, and steeled her spirit. "We go get that broom."

ozozozo

By the time they were back outside and standing again in the field of emerald grass, the sun had set fully and the field was lit with only starlight.

"How're we supposed to find out where she is, let alone get there, get the broom and get back here again?"

Just as Sara shrugged, the answer, or at least part of the answer, was provided. The sky above them darkened, and a cluster of flying monkeys swooped down on them, snatched them up with claw like feet and carried them across the sky, depositing them a few miles away on the rooftop of a very tall, darkly foreboding building. One beam of white light shot straight up into the night sky.

"Hello Sara," said Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West as she emerged from the shadows. She carried a martini glass in one hand, and stroked the head of the cowering Hodges with the other. Her broom was propped up against a nearby wall.

"Yowza," stuttered Straw Hat Man. "Now that's a dame."

"Thanks," the witch smiled as daintily as she could and winked at him, and then turned her attention back to Sara. "I'll take those shoes now."

Tin Ear Man leaned in and whispered, "I don't suppose you have another one of those lab things to drop on her, do you?"

Sara shook her head. "No, we're going to have to figure this out the old fashioned way."

Tin Ear Man nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "How?"

"I've no idea," Sara muttered.

The Wicked Witch began to saunter slowly toward them across the rooftop.

"I've got an idea," Cool Cat whispered.

"What's that?"

"Run!" Cool Cat said as he took off like an Olympian off of the starting blocks.

They managed to elude the monkeys that surrounded them, escaping down the stairs, except for one Sara struggled with only to have the monkey grab the picnic basket from her arm. And Rosanna along with it. The little dog yelped with the shock of the jostling, and pushed her wet nose through the opening, smelled the monkey and quickly withdrew back into the safety of the basket. The monkey scuttled over to Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West and handed her the basket.

"Rosanna!" Sara screamed, "Rosanna! Give me my dog back you bitch!"

"You can have your little dog back," the witch said, dangling the basket by one finger over the edge of the roof. "As soon as you give me those shoes."

"Fine! Take them, just give her back to me!" Sara screamed, tears welling up in her eyes and she guardedly made her way toward Sophia still at the edge of the building. "Take them, I said," Sara offered her feet as best she could while remaining standing.

Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West set the basket down on the ledge and reached for the shoes on Sara's feet. A jolt of electricity sent the witch reeling backward with burned palms. "I'd forgotten. Those shoes will never leave your feet while you're alive. So, my dear, you will have to die. The question is…" she taped her finger tips together in thought, "how best to kill you."

Sara swallowed hard as she listened.

One floor below, her three friends had found a hiding place from the monkeys who chased them and were listening to the witch's monologue.

"How about suffocation by dry ice?" Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West offered.

Sara shook her head. "To much fresh air, wouldn't work."

The witch nodded in conferment. "All right then. I suppose I could electrocute you with a rewired power tool."

Again, Sara shook her head, and this time, stuck out one foot. "You'd have to drive a nail into my shoe. And wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Defeat… cute." Sophia acknowledged and swished her ponytail. "I could burry you alive."

One flight down, half hanging out the window listening, Tin Ear Man looked at the others. "That would suck."

Sophia turned her back for a moment, Rosanna stuck her nose out again, and not smelling any danger, she popped through and ran.

"Run Rosanna, run!" Sara screamed.

Downstairs, Straw Hat Man heard Sara and ran for the door to the room. Rosanna ran by a moment later and he grabbed her up as she passed. He retuned back to the window. "I have a plan. And you," he looked at Cool Cat, "will lead us."

The witch began to pace in evil thought. "Mold in the walls would take to long, and it would decrease the value of my property…I could just throw you through a plate glass window, couldn't I?"

Now that Rosanna was away from the evil witch, Sara allowed herself to formulate a plan on how to reach the broom and get out of there.

"I'll tell you what dearie," Sophia turned around. "I know how smart you are, so I'll have to think about how you'll die."

Just then, the stairwell door burst open, and Cool Cat pushed through, wearing a short red jacket with big gold buttons and a tiny round hat a top his head. Tin Ear Man came through the door next, wearing his another red jacket over his white peacock encrusted jumpsuit. Straw Hat Man carried Rosanna through the doorway. Rosanna had a tiny round hat a top her head.

"Sara, come on!" Shouted Straw Hat Man.

"This way, hurry!" Cool Cat shouted and led the way down the stairwell. Sara took just enough time to take Rosanna into her arms and hug the dog tightly before she followed.

They made it down to the third floor, when suddenly they were confronted by the witch's army of monkeys.

Tin Ear Man pushed through their little group to the front, "I'll handle this," he said as he slung his guitar around to the front and sang the sweetest version of "Rock-a-bye Baby" you've ever heard in your life. The monkeys were so enchanted by his voice, they slumped to the ground in a sleep deep enough to have been brought on by butterflies.

Sara and her friends hopped over the sleeping primates and ran down the rest of the stairs and outside. They found themselves at a huge pool with floating candles, and lots of lounge chairs set up on the deck.

Sara stopped running. "Come on!" encouraged Straw Hat Man.

"We have to get the broom!" Sara cried.

"You mean _this_ broom?" Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West screamed from above them as she swept down from the rooftop, landing smoothly near the edge of the pool, her broomstick in her hand.

"You know what _Witch_? I have had ENOUGH!" Sara rushed the witch like a linebacker, with one arm straight out. That hand made contact with Sophia the Wicked Witch, and with the other hand Sara grabbed the broom.

The witch went flaying backwards into the water. "What have you done!" She screamed. "You've destroyed my beautiful wickedness! I'm melting! I'm melt-" and Sophia the Wicked Witch of the West was gone.

"You killed another one?" Straw Hat Man asked, looking down into the pool. Only a black evening dress and a pony tail holder remained.

"I didn't mean to!" Sara insisted, though somewhat satisfied. "I only wanted the broom."

"Come on, let's get back to the Neon City and get you on your way home," said Tin Ear Man.

ozozozo

"What's this? You have returned?" boomed the voice in the gold room.

"Yes," Sara said firmly. She approached the middle of the room and set the broomstick down on the floor and backed away. "There's the broomstick, and the Wicked Witch is dead."

"I heard. You committed meltacide."

"Now it's time for you to pay up," Sara insisted. "We did as you asked."

"I have to think about it, come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The friends shouted in unison.

"These are large requests you make of me…I shall need some time…" As the Wizard went on and on, Rosanna ran over to the window, nabbed the drapery in her teeth and pulled it back to reveal a man with salt and pepper hair and glasses speaking into a microphone. "…for I can not just grant such wishes with out thinking through…" the man turned around and yelped when he realized Sara and the others could see him. "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. I am the great and powerful Wizard of Las Vegas."

"You're a fraud!" Sara hollered.

"I am," said the wizard and hung his head. "I am a fraud. But I … I meant no harm!"

"But what about the promise you made us?" Straw Hat Man exclaimed.

"Promises…. ? Oh, of course, well…." He approached Straw Hat Man and clapped him on the shoulder. "You my friend, who is in want of a brain, you have had the brain all along." Straw Hat Man looked at him in shock. "Yes," continued the wizard, "you have. Did you not get apples from the tree for Sara? Wasn't it you who came up with the plan to gain entrance back onto the rooftop?"

Straw Hat Man thought about it. And smiled. "Well, yes. Yes it was."

"See there. And you," the wizard pointed to Tin Ear Man. "You my dear man, who is in search of heart for your songs, you too have had your desire all along. Did you not sing the evil monkeys to sleep allowing you and your friends to escape? Did you not comfort and entertain your traveling companions during the journey?"

"Well, I'll be…" said Tin Ear Man. "I sure did."

"And, my courageous friend," the wizard approached Cool Cat. "You jumped in front of Sara when you thought she was in danger from my concierge. And you were the first to return to the witch's roof top, were you not?"

Cool Cat only nodded seriously, trying to keep his appearance of cool. Inside he was jumping for joy.

"See there. You've had stones all along."

"All right, but what about Sara?" Tin Ear Man questioned.

"Sara?"

"Yes, you need to send her home."

The wizard turned and looked at Sara. She swallowed hard and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You're not really a wizard are you? You can't, can you?" she whispered sadly.

The wizard only hung his head dejectedly.

"It'll be ok Sara," comforted Tin Ear Man "You'll stay here with us. You'll see, you'll be happy."

"But, it's just not home," Sara gasped.

"Look!" Straw Hat Man pointed upward toward the ceiling. A glittering bubble of pink sparkles wafted gently down.

"Hey wiz, long time no see," greeted Catherine the Good Witch. "How ya been?"

"Hello Catherine," the wizard nodded solemnly.

Catherine glanced around, "What's everybody so down in the dumps about? You all got what you came here for, didn't you? Brain, check. Courage, check."

"Sara can't go home." Tin Ear Man interrupted.

Catherine the Good Witch turned around and looked at Sara. "Is that what you think?"

"He's not a real wizard, he can't send me home." Sara muttered.

"Well, darlin' you too have had what you wanted all along."

Sara's brow furrowed. "What?"

Catherine pointed toward the shoes. "They're magic, remember? They can take you home."

"And Rosanna can go with me?" Sara wanted to make sure, and joy was lifting her heart.

"Of course Rosanna too."

"Oh my, that's just too good to be true." Sara looked at her new friends, and her new felt joy took a nosedive. "But it's going to be so hard to say goodbye."

She walked up to Cool Cat and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Cool Cat…stay cool." Turning to Tin Ear Man, she hugged him. "And goodbye to you as well. Knock 'em dead." Sara turned to Straw Hat Man, "I think I'll miss you most of all." Her eyes welled up and belied the joy Sara was feeling at the thought of going home. She turned toward Catherine. "I'm ready now."

"Okey dokey then." Catherine the Good Witch took Sara by the shoulders and leaned in to whisper. "Close your eyes, tap your heels together three times and say 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

Sara tapped her heels together and whispered, "_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_."

"She's coming around," Sara heard Catherine say, and couldn't understand what she meant.

"Sara… Sara wake up." And Sara wasn't sure who said it, but it sounded like the wizard. "Sara….?"

"_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."_

Sara opened her eyes, and found herself lying on Grissom's office couch with Catherine sitting next to her and Grissom leaning down over the back of the couch.

"Is she awake?" Doc Robbins walked in followed by David carrying Doc's black medical bag.

"Awake?" Sara mumbled, her mouth was very dry.

"You hit your head," Catherine explained, and dabbed Sara's forehead with a damp washcloth. "We found you on the hallway floor this morning."

"You mean it was all a dream?" Sara asked sitting up and rubbed the back of her head. "But it seemed so real."

"Hey," Nick stood in the doorway, flanked by Warrick and Greg, all looking concerned and relieved. "She ok?"

"Never should have left you here alone Sar, sorry." Warrick looked guiltier than the others.

"She's going to be fine," Doc said as he examined the back of Sara's head.

Rosanna jumped up on the couch and lay down on Sara's stomach. "It was a dream?" Sara asked again, still feeling a bit foggy.

"Was what a dream?" Greg asked.

Sara looked up at him. "You were there. And so were you," she pointed to Warrick. "And you too, Nick." She looked around. "All of you were there. And it was a nice enough place, but I kept telling everyone that I only wanted to come home." She looked at Grissom. "Because, after all, there really is no place like home."

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sunset_


End file.
